


Date Night

by planetundersiege



Series: Polypearls Bomb 2018 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Date Night, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Earth, F/F, Gems, OT3, Oneshot, Polypearls bomb 2018, Restaurants, date, polypearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Polypearls Bomb 2018: Day 5The pearls are out on a date.





	Date Night

“Pearl, this day has been phenomenal” Blue said as she, Pearl and Yellow all walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. All three had pleasant smiles on their faces. “I knew tea was good, but trying all this new cuisine, I’ve really gotten fond of eating”.

“I’m glad you liked it Blue, that’s all that matters. But did you and Yellow have to put so many breadsticks inside your gems?”.

“They’re to be consumed later”, Yellow said. “Who knows when we’ll eat something that luxurious again. And I’m pretty sure everyone were busy staring at you, you were the only one in the entire restaurant that didn’t eat. You didn’t even order a drink”.

Pearl nodded, realizing that she must have looked a bit out of place, a restaurant was a place where you ate food after all.

“You know well that me and food don’t go hand in hand. I took you here because I knew you would like it, and I’m glad you all had fun, you deserve it”, she said, first looking at Yellow and them moving her gaze to Blue.

“Oh Pearl”, Blue began. “You’re so sweet. But you took us to a place you couldn’t fully enjoy, that doesn’t seem fair. All of us should feel happy”.

“Well”, Pearl said as she blushed. “It’s true I may not like eating, but I really enjoyed it. I’m just happy that I’m here with you two, and that’s the important thing. I’ve been on Earth for so long, so I want you to learn about it, and since you both like eating, I thought, hey wouldn’t it be romantic if I took Blue and Yellow to a restaurant? I’m so glad you enjoyed it, and I think this made us reconnect a bit, making it like the old times”.

“Oh Pearl”, Yellow said as she smiled. “It’ll never be like the old times. Everything has changed since then, and to be honest, it’s exciting. Yes, experiencing all this with you and Blue is amazing. Why would we wanna go back to the day of just servitude? I am still loyal to my Diamond, but now it’s a choice, not a must. I don’t know how you feel, but I feel like a new gem. Me and Blue really enjoyed this experience, so it’s only fair you do too, to the fullest”.

“Exactly”, Blue said. “Let’s do one more thing before we go back to Beach City! Are there any particular Earth things you like? We could do it together”.

Pearl put one of her hands on her temple, quickly trying to think of something.

“Well, I really enjoy watching movies with Steven. They’re like instructional videos, but instead of instructions it’s entertainment. There’s many types. I’m pretty sure there’s a cinema nearby, that’s a place that plays movies on a big screen. So if it wouldn’t be too much, could we maybe go see one? Most are extremely predictable, but it has a certain charm to it”.

“Of course we want to go there with you Pearl”.

“Yes, let’s get there now, as fast as possible”.

Laughter.

“Okay maybe not too fast. I don’t have an actual driving license so we’ll be in quite the trouble of the police stops us. And before you ask why I don’t have one, and what one is, it’s like a confirmation that you’re allowed to fly a spaceship. Only I can’t get one because I can’t exactly tell the DMV that’s I’m an extraterrestrial being from a space faring race made of light who conquers others worlds, on top on that who’s thousands of years old. They’re not really really for that”.

The laughter just continued.

“Oh Pearl how we’ve missed you, you haven’t changed a thing”.


End file.
